


Summoned

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Vera demands Fletch's presence.





	Summoned

Fletch was so eager to get inside that he had trouble getting his key in the lock.

In response to Vera's text, received just as his shift had finished, he had hurried home as fast as possible without breaking the speed limit. The last thing he needed was to be pulled over by a cop and have to explain just _why_ he needed to get home so urgently.

 _"IWY,"_ the text read.

Fletch had grinned and felt an immediate stirring in his trousers.

It was a code they had developed, meaning 'I want you'.

As in, immediately.

If the receiver of the message didn't agree, they would just text back 'N' for no.

Otherwise, it was understood that as soon as they were able to, they would grab each other and utilise the nearest surface for a thorough fucking.

They found it especially enticing when they were both at work, like trying to avoid each other's gaze in a staff meeting when they were both experiencing some very unprofessional thoughts and feelings. More than once they had not been able to wait until they got home and had instead found a deserted road and got cosy on the back seat.

After dropping the keys twice, Fletch finally managed to unlock the door, bursting inside and shoving the door shut behind him, practically tripping over his own feet as he headed down the hall to look for Vera, discarding his tie on the floor as he went.

As he entered the kitchen, already unfastening the last button on his shirt, he stopped short, taking a moment to admire the view.

Vera was infront of the dining table, facing away from him, completely naked. She was leaning over the table, with her bum raised in the air tantalisingly. Without saying a word, Fletch moved forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind, raising her until she was upright and pressed tightly against him.

"Vera," he whispered in her ear, running his hands up and down her sides, "Do you have any idea what your text has done to me? I had to hold my jacket infront of me as I walked from the staff room to my car. Look at how hard you made me."

To illustrate his point, Fletch pressed his crotch into her back and she bit her lip to suppress a giggle.

"I bet you have no idea how sexy you look right now," he whispered, running his lips over her neck lightly, "Standing here with nothing on. Just look at you."

Fletch rubbed himself against her again, enjoying the way her back felt against his bare chest, and ran his left hand up to cup her breast.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your tits, Vera? Your nipples are hard already. You're turned on just thinking about what I'm going to do to you, aren't you? I bet you've been standing here imagining it. Are you wet already, Vera?"

Vera couldn't stop the long moan that left her mouth, gasping as Fletch ran his thumb around her nipple as she felt herself become even more wet than she already had been between her legs.

"Do you know what else I love?" he continued, moving his right hand down, "Your arse. It is really, really sexy."

Fletch massaged her bum firmly, hearing Vera gasp.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked, nibbling on a sensitive spot on her neck, "My hands on you like this. Feeling how much I want you. How much you turn me on. How much I want to throw you down on this table and fuck you senseless?"

Vera squirmed against him, moving her head to give him more access to her neck, knowing how much he enjoyed leaving marks that would remind them both of what they had done for days.

"Matt..." she groaned quietly, "S...spank me!"

Fletch took in a quick breath before he spoke.

"Spank you? You mean... _here_?" he asked, squeezing her bum.

"Yes!" she gasped out her response, _"Yes!_ Right there!"

Fletch complied with her request, being careful not to spank her too hard. It was something they had explored from time to time, and although they did enjoy it, they didn't want to go too far.

Vera gasped and moaned each time Fletch's hand met her flesh, falling forward until she was leaning over the table again. Fletch raised one leg to push his thigh between her legs, rubbing it against her core.

 _"Ohhhhh!"_ Vera pushed herself onto him, enjoying the rough fabric of his trousers, _"Fuuuck!"_

"You _are_ wet," Fletch growled, "I can feel it through my trousers. You're making a _complete_ mess of them. So _dirty!"_

Vera raised herself and moved her arms behind her, trying to find Fletch's belt buckle. Fletch took hold of her arms, one guiding hers to hold onto the table again, leaving his own hand over hers. He guided her other hand infront of her and between her thighs, rubbing her fingers against her clit.

"Touch yourself," he said in a low voice, "Touch yourself while I fuck you."

Vera complied, all kinds of appreciative noises coming out of her mouth, feeling Fletch struggling to open his belt and trousers one-handed. He wriggled his hips as he pushed them down, accompanied by his underwear.

Once they had fallen below his knees, he pushed himself into Vera again, running his hardness against her.

"Can you feel how much I want you? I haven't even taken my shoes off. I think I might have left my keys in the door, I was in such a hurry."

"Matt!" Vera pushed against him, desperate to have him inside her, " _Come on!_ "

"Come on? Do you want me to fuck you, Vera?"

_"Yes!"_

"Hard?"

_"Yes!"_

"Are you going to keep touching yourself?"

_"Yes!"_

"Do you want me to come, deep inside you?"

" _Oh God, yes!_ " Vera kept pushing against Fletch, letting out a long groan as he finally slid inside her.

Fletch moaned with her, feeling just how wet she was for him.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" she gasped, "Fuck me, Matt!"

Fletch grunted a response as he slid his free hand up to her breast, massaging it as his mouth returned to the sensitive spot on her neck, feeling her quickly approaching what would only be her first orgasm of the night, if he had anything to do with it.


End file.
